Cántico de Soledad
by Lilia Black
Summary: One-Shot. Sirius POV. Sirius cuenta un poco de lo que ha sido su vida y el por qué de él mismo. COnfuso. Lean, no sirvo apra summarys de one-shots


Nombre: Cántico de Soledad

Autor: Lilia Black (Lilia Eskildsen)

Clasificacion: PG

Notas: Sirius POV

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece… quiza la tipa del lago, pero no cuenta… Sirius y cualquier otro personaje al que se llegue a mencionar, son propiedad de JK Rowling y WB

Cántico de Soledad

Quiero que vean a través de mis ojos. Quiero que entiendan mi locura. Que no me juzguen equivocadamente. Quiero que me amen de una vez o por fin terminen de odiarme…

Bueno, pero tal vez ni siquiera saben quien soy. Soy un rompecorazones, soy un chico encantador, el príncipe azul, un chico alto, cabello negro no muy largo, pero tampoco corto, ojos grises que dependiendo de la luz, pueden cambiar su tonalidad, ojos que cautivan con una mirada fija, piel blanca y complexión ni muy delgada ni muy robusta. Personalidad, irresistible. En pocas palabras, el chico perfecto.

O eso dicen.

No crean que todo esto lo saqué de mi egocéntrica y soberbia cabeza. Son cosas que me he recolectado de las chicas con las que he salido, de la amigas, de las conocidas.

Si tan sólo tuvieran razón.

No puedo decir que no gozo de las cualidades antes mencionadas, pero no estoy de acuerdo en la parte de "soy el chico perfecto", porque la perfección no sólo abarca eso. Si fuese perfecto, no estaría escribiendo esto. No lo necesitaría. Pero aquí estoy, queriendo que vean a través de mis ojos y puedan juzgarme mejor. Y tal vez perdiendo mi tiempo después de todo.

Pero lo que quiero no es ofrecerles una descripción detallada de lo que he visto, veo y veré. Eso siempre es lo mismo. Patios, paredes, casas, personas, animales, colores, etc. Lo que quiero es que me entiendan.

Y seré muy sincero con ustedes.

Empezare con admitir que no soy muy buen escritor, y no se cómo introducir lo que tengo en mente desde un principio, así que la plantaré fríamente en el siguiente párrafo.

Soy de una familia de sangre pura, y no sólo eso, sino una familia que cree tanto en su pureza que se rehúsa totalmente a fraternizar con aquellos que no sean igual a ellos o que no piensen igual que ellos, y básicamente así llevé mi infancia, acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, cuando quería y como lo quería, sin importar lo que fuera. A "socializar" con el mismo tipo de personas frías. Pero ahora que me siento a analizarlo, siempre hubo una cosa que nunca obtuve, aunque nunca la pedí directamente. Amor. Un abrazo, un te quiero. Nada.

Y tal vez eso fue lo que provocó que mi personalidad explotara cuando salí de mi casa a la escuela. Cuando al hablar con mis compañeros y amigos, me daba cuenta de que la familia no era lo que yo tenía. No era un conjunto de seres que te cumplían tus caprichos y te daban de comer, sino gente que se preocupaba por ti, que te abrazaba cuando te sentías mal, que se preocupaba cuando no querías comer, gente que te quería y te demostraba afecto.

Pero… quizá no.

Cuando entré a la escuela fue muy difícil dejar de ser quien me habían enseñado a ser. Alguien frío que en realidad no le importaba nada. Podía fingir, a la perfección que me importaba algo, pero en realidad nunca fue así. Ni la escuela, ni mis estudios, ni las bromas que fingía disfrutar. Quizá lo único que aprendí a apreciar fue mis amigos. Mis hermanos. Los que se llegaron a convertir en mi verdadera familia.

Así que tal vez lo que me hizo explotar (y cuando digo explotar no me refiero a un cambio abrupto, escandaloso y molesto, sino un simple cambio que llega de la nada) no fue el conocimiento de que mi infancia no había sido una infancia después de todo, que mi infancia nunca fué. Tal vez fue el mismo hecho de que nada me importaba y quería que algo me importase, pero al mismo tiempo no me importaba que nada me importara.

Confuso¿no? A veces ni siquiera yo me entiendo, pero así es. Nada me importaba en realidad. **_Nada_**_ era real_.

Y sí, desde los 11 años ya era considerado un rompecorazones, pero no de la forma en que lo soy hoy. Rompía corazones con mi indiferencia. Cuando alguien se me acercaba o me daba algo, simplemente ignoraba el gesto. No me interesaba en lo absoluto. Pero eso cambió tiempo después. Cuando llegué a cuarto grado.

Todo empezó una de esas tardes ventosas en las que todo lo que quería hacer era nada. Ni siquiera estar con mis amigos, ni verlos, ni oírlos, ni comer, ni estudiar. Nada. Nada en absoluto. Una de esas tardes en que lo único que hacía era sentarme al lado del lago y observar cosas que nadie nota que existen o son tan comunes que se pasan por alto. En pocas palabras y regresando al concepto original: Nada.

Simplemente me senté a sentir la brisa sobre mi cara y me olvidé de todo lo que me pasaba, todo lo que sentía, todo lo que me guardaba.

Fue entonces cuando la vi.

Apartado de todo el ruido que comúnmente hay en mi cabeza, la vi.

No recuerdo ni siquiera su nombre, pero tengo su imagen presente en mi cabeza, justo como estaba ese día. Es la única forma en que la puedo recordar. No sería la misma si me la topo en un pasillo, tendría el peso de un par de años más, otra expresión y otro perfil. No, aunque sea la misma, el mismo nombre y las mismas facciones, no sería ella.

La ella real para mí, es esa imagen que grabé en mi cabeza de esa tarde, cuando estaba sentada a unos metros de mí, sin ignorar mi presencia. Pero había sido yo el que invadió su soledad. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No sé. No sabía ni siquiera cómo había llegado al lago.

Pero ella sabía que estaba allí, y cuánto tiempo había estado allí, y empezaba a lanzarme miradas nerviosas sin saber si irse o simplemente ignorar mi presencia. Pero ya no podía ignorarme, porque yo la veía.

Y se siente. Lo saben. Cuando alguien te mira fijamente y no te quita la vista de encima, se siente. Sientes la presión de la mirada sobre ti. Y ella lo sentía, y yo lo sabia. Pero no podía dejar de mirarla y abstenerme de pensar. _¿Podría enamorarme¿Qué es el amor¿Podría yo sentir eso¿Con ella¿Con alguien? Quien fuera._

Y entonces escuché su voz.

"¿Qué haces?"

Mil respuestas venían a mi cabeza_. Observándote. Pensando. Imaginándome estupideces. Cuestionándome tonterías. Perdiendo el tiempo. Alejándome del mundo. Nada. _Pero lo que escuché salir de mi boca fue totalmente diferente a lo que estaba pensando.

"Enamorándome"

"¿Enamorándote?" preguntó sin poder evitar soltar una risita "¿De qué exactamente?"

"De ti" contesté.

Me miró confundida. Sin saber si estaba bromeado o diciendo la verdad. Pero en realidad, no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

"¿Es un juego? Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre"

"No. No lo sé, pero tu rostro me es suficiente. Suficiente para reconocerte entre un millón de personas. No necesito tu nombre para amarte¿o si?"

Ella me miró con esa mirada profunda, como analizando mis intenciones, pero no fue capaz de encontrarlas, no fue capaz de ver que todo lo que decía no era real. Yo no era real en ese momento.

Después de eso no recuerdo detalles, ninguno. Sólo se que se sentó a mi lado y descubrí lo bueno que era susurrando irrealidades al oído (No me gusta la palabra mentira, tal vez porque miento demasiado). También recuerdo que la besé como si en realidad la amara, tal vez porque esperaba hacerlo, de verdad quería hacerlo. Pero no lo hice. Pensé, tal vez, si llevaba la situación un poco más lejos, y así me fui. De poco en poco. Hasta que llegamos al salón vacío del tercer piso. Sí, _ese_ salón. No falta especificar¿o sí? No lo creo.

Pero no es ese el punto, yo quería enamorarme, y busqué mil formas de hacerlo, de verdad, lo intenté. Y sí, tal vez soy egoísta. No pensé en lo que ella sentía. No pensé que tal vez ella sí amaría (y lo hizo) y que yo sería incapaz de corresponderle. Digo, nunca supe su nombre, y si lo llegó a mencionar, no lo recuerdo, que es lo más probable. Así como pocos nombres recuerdo de las chicas con las que salí después de ella, ni con las que salí hace una semana. No lo recuerdo. Pero si recuerdo cómo terminó esa vez.

Era el cuarto día de mis inútiles y egoístas intentos de amar, y ella después de ese tiempo me dijo convencida lo que yo tanto quería sentir: "Te amo" y no pude mentir más. Sus palabras no me dejaron mentir más.

"Yo no, lo siento"

Fui cruel ahora que lo repaso, pero quise ser sincero. Recuerdo su reacción. Se paró y me dijo con su voz quebrada.

"¿Estás jugando, verdad?"

"No" le dije

"¿Pero no dijiste que me amabas aquel día en el lago?"

"No. Dije que me estaba enamorando, pero tal parece que nunca terminé de hacerlo"

"¿Juegas conmigo?"

"No, contigo no. Conmigo mismo. Lo siento, no puedo decirte más irrealidades, ya no puedo"

Y no podía. Era verdad. Después de cuatro días ya no podía inventar nada. Ella ya no me provocaba nada, ni el menor interés, nada. Ya no quería amarla. Esa no era la forma de amar a alguien. No esa. Ya lo había arruinado todo con ella. Y sí, sin pensarlo (o tal vez si lo pensé) le rompí el corazón y la desilusioné.

Eso es lo que hago.

Ilusiono y desilusiono. Porque es lo que soy, una ilusión. No digo realidades, no vivo realidades. No soy real. No soy.

Y fue con la chica que fui más sincero, de hecho. Desde entonces me he hecho más sensible y experto en romper corazones. Ahora tengo, al menos, algo de tacto.

O más cinismo.

_Lo siento, pero no siento lo mismo._

_No quisiera comprometerme._

_Soy muy joven, y el amor que siento por ti demasiado grande, tal vez deberíamos darnos un tiempo._

_No creo que me merezcas._

_Te mereces un chico mejor, alguien que pueda comprometerse contigo._

Y los de última moda. Los destrozadores.

_La verdad no me interesa._

_No se que te vi._

_Es que ya no eres la misma._

_No me gusta tu forma de besar._

_Estoy muy ocupado siendo el rebelde para enamorarme._

Ocupado siendo el rebelde. Reí mucho tiempo después de decir eso. Suena tan absurdo, me pareció sincero, pero a la vez, como todo lo que he dicho antes, irreal.

En verdad seguía haciendo lo mismo que hice con la chica del lago. Buscando formas de amar. Formas de cambiar, tal vez.

Pero en realidad, me duele¿saben?

Sí, duele que nadie me importe, así como a nadie le importo. No tengo nadie a quien amar, así como no tengo nadie que me ame. No tengo a nadie, no soy nada.

Soy aún un niño que no puede ser amado, por la simple razón de que tampoco puedo amar, no quiero amar. Y no me refiero a mis amigos, ustedes saben y les consta que moriría por ellos, pero me refiero al amor de una pareja, al amor que completa tu vida. El que te hace sentirte como que en realidad estás viviendo. El amor que llena todos los espacios vacíos que tenía tu vida.

Y no lo tengo.

Estoy solo.

Sin nada.

Sin nadie.

No soy nadie.

Tal vez estoy destinado a estar solo, o tal vez algún día lo encuentre, quien sabe. Pero por ahora, por más que he intentado llenar los vacíos de mi vida, parece que cada vez se hacen más grandes. Porque mi búsqueda ha dejado de ser lo que era antes, se ha vuelto en algo de rutina. Ahora lo hago sin sentimiento alguno, ni esfuerzo alguno por encontrar respuestas. Tal vez ya me resigné a esta soledad. Tal vez la soledad es la única que estará conmigo por el resto de mis días.

¿Doy lástima, no?

Tal vez.

O tal vez sientan más lástima por aquella chica de la cual ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, y en este preciso momento estén pensando, que odioso, egoísta y egocéntrico eres, no entiendo como puedes ser tan cínico y decir toda esta basura como si fuera tu trofeo.

Pero al final es lo que quería¿no?

Que vieran a través de mis ojos para poder juzgarme.

Si ahora no tienen duda de que me odian. Logré mi propósito en cierta manera.

Y si me aman aún (los que ya me amaban) o me aman ahora (los que no), pues… no tengo nada que decirles.

Solo una cosa, tal vez.

No puedo amarles.

No puedo.

Quizá… no quiero.

Pero, pensándolo bien ¿saben qué es lo que pienso?

No me importa.

oxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxox

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Ok, me he kedado traumada con los One-Shots y de repente me vino una inspiración para escribir algo de este estilo…. Y helo aki.. batalle un poco con la segunda parte, asi k cualkier critica constructiva es mas ke bienvenida!

Otra cosa, cualkier parecido con Blood Canticle (el finla de las cronicas vampiricas) al principio fue totalmente imposible de evitar, use algunas palabras k me pedian a gritos k hiciera algo por el estilo de Lestat. ( I want to be a saint. I want to save souls by the millions. I want my life-size statue in every church. I'm talking six feet tall,… Wait. I'm thinking you're a new reader and you don't know Who I am. And don't think I don't want new readers. My name is thirst, baby, and I must have you…) hahaha dice algo menos asi. Hahahaha. Intento sabermelo de memoria, pero no soy exacta xD Lestat es el unico k le gana a Sirius en ego, asi k pense k seria Buena idea… fue lo unico k sake, de hecho, el principio, para akellos k no han leido el libro que digo y piensen k soy una copiona. NO LO SOY! Solo capte la idea del principio xD

Y creo.. que ya me Sali del tema… Soo…

Reviews Pliz!

Lily


End file.
